Shocks and Surprises
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story centred around the Scorpion team; how they all interact with each other and what they get up to in their downtime. Please read, rate and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Shocks and Surprises**

This is a story centred around the Scorpion team; how they all interact with each other and what they get up to in their downtime. Please read, rate and review :)

**Chapter 1**

In the warehouse Walter is upstairs, looking at a picture of his sister Megan and remembering all the good times that they had growing up, she was his best friend as well as being his older sister. She'd often make him feel happier after a bully at school had been mean to him, she had an innate ability to make him laugh on any given occasion, and then of course he'd correct her on her grammar or some other indiscretion.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard the door open downstairs and Paige shout "Hey, everyone gather round, that means you too Walter", and so with a smile on his face Walter O'Brien went to join everyone else downstairs.

A few moments later, when the gang were gathered around Paige, she said "Great, now that you're all here, not only did I bring food and mail, I wanted to talk to you guys about something"

"Sure Paige, what's up?"

"Well, it's Ralph's birthday in a couple of weeks, he'll be 10 on the 24th and I'm having a party for him, now I realise that you guys probably wouldn't be comfortable hanging out with my family so I thought that we could have our own little party here, just us, is that ok?"

"Yeah, cool with me"

"Thanks Toby, it would mean a lot to me and to Ralph"

"Did you say that his birthday is the 24th, as in February 24th?" asked Sylvester.

"Yes, why? Please tell you can come?"

"Oh yeah, I can come"

"Good, then what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" answers Sylvester while shooting a glance at Walter, which of course Paige notices.

"Walter, are you gonna tell me what's going on, why is Sylvester acting stranger than usual?"

"February 24th is also my birthday, that's why"

"Oh, we could celebrate yours at the same time"

"I don't celebrate my birthday, no can I have my mail please, I'd like to read it in private"

Paige then hands over Walter's mail and he goes back upstairs.

"What's the story there?"

"Walter doesn't like to celebrate his birthday, never has, all that happens is us just casually saying happy birthday and then leaving it at that"

"No one, should spend their birthday like that, we should do something for him, but what?"

"What about getting his sister out here?" suggests Happy.

"That'd be nice, I get the impression that he really loves her, does anyone know where she lives?"

"No, but I'm betting we could find out, Paige, could you get him to pick up Ralph later, then we could sneak upstairs and look"

"Sure, I guess I could do that"

"Does anyone know anything about his sister?" 

"Just that her name's Megan"

"I wonder why he doesn't talk about her?"

"I guess we'll find out later"

Over the next few hours each of the team worked on their own little side projects, delving deep into their intelligence and scribbling things down fast, carrying out an experiment, or in Paige's case going between each of them and asking what they're up to, she started with Happy, then Toby, Sylvester and finally went up to see Walter.

"Hey Walter, what are you working on?"

"Upgrading our system"

"Cool, hey could I ask you a favour?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you be able to go pick up Ralph, I need to go buy some stuff for his birthday"

"Sure, I'll take him some calculus to do in the car"

"Thank you"

A little later, after Walter had left, the whole gang snuck up the stairs and started searching for an address for Walter's sister. Ten minutes later, Happy called them over, saying "Hey guys, I think I found something".

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from a care facility downtown, it says Dear Mr O'Brien, We are writing to inform you of the state of your sister Megan's MS".

"Oh my god, she has MS!"

"Poor her"

"Poor Walter, guys we gotta go, they'll be back any minute, I'm gonna go see her tomorrow and see if I can get her to come out here as a surprise for Walter, what do you think?"

"Alright by me"

"Cool, now go, make sure everything is how you left it, Sylvester, is it the same as before?"

"Yes"

"Good, now go"

They all left the room then and went back to their work.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Paige took Ralph to the warehouse so that Walter could take him to school, then she went shopping for a little bit, to get some things for the party before heading downtown to the facility that Megan lives. She walked into the reception and straight over to the desk.

"Hi, my name's Paige Dineen, I'm here to see Megan O'Brien, I called last night"

"Of course, please go through the door, then up the stairs and Miss O'Brien's room is the 2nd on the left" replied the receptionist, a woman of about 30 with blonde hair and a name tag that read Diana"

"Thank you"

Paige then follows the instructions that she was given and when she gets to the room she knock.

"Come in"

She walks into the room, closing the door behind her, but before she could introduce herself, Megan, who was sat in the armchair by the window said "Hi, you must Paige, I'm Megan, Walter's told me all about you"

"He has!"

"Yeah, once or twice, please sit down, take the desk chair"

Paige then grabs the chair from the desk, turns it round so that it faces Megan and sits down, "Thank you for agreeing to see me" she said.

"Oh, it's all good, I've actually been wanting to meet you, you know, put a face to the name, so Paige, what is I can do for you?"

"Well, yesterday I found out that Walter shares a birthday with my son Ralph, now as you know, it's in a couple of weeks and we're throwing a party, it was originally going to be just for Ralph, but when I found out that it's Walters' too, I wanted to do something for him, so, would you like to come, I mean if you're able?"

"I would love too"

"Really! Do you think you'll be up to it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it'd be nice to get out of this place for a little while, and especially to do something nice for Walter, he's done so much for me, he pays for me to stay here you know"

"Wow, that's generous of him"

"How is he, is he ok, does he remember to eat during his mad concentration time?" questions Megan.

"He's good, and yes he eats, I make sure they all do"

"So you take care of him and his team?"

"Yeah I suppose, I help them to translate the world while they help me understand my son"

"Why would you need help understand your own son?"

"It turns out he's a genius too"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, found out when he and Sylvester, who's like this super math and chess genius by the way, played using salt and pepper shakers for the pieces in the diner I used to work at, he beat him in 8 moves"

"Nice, he sounds like a cool kid, how old is gonna be?"

"10, and I'm like; I can't believe my baby boy is hitting double digits"

"Walter says that you're a great mom, that Ralph's a good kid"

"He does, what else has he said about me?"

"That you've helped him out a few times, and for that I thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Could you please help me over to my dresser?"

"Sure"

Paige then gets up out of her chair, crosses over to Megan, helps her up and then helps her over to the dresser, pulling out $50, which she gives to Paige.

"What's this for?" asks Paige.

"I don't get much opportunity to shop, so could you please use this to by a gift for Walter for me?"

"Sure, what do you want me to get him?"

"A clock, not a round one, one of those ones with loads of sides, you know like a hexagonal one or something, and it's gotta be green, white or orange, and could you also get some wrapping paper, in those colours and send them both to me"

"Sure, you want me to get him a card too?"

"No, I'm gonna get one offline, you know, one of the ones you can design yourself, I'm gonna put some photo's "

"That'd be nice, so listen, have you got a pen and paper, so I can give you my number"

"Better than that, I've got a phone, it's on the desk"

"Okay, do you need help getting back to the chair?"

"I'll be fine"

Megan then makes her way slowly back to the chair and sits down while Paige grabs the cell phone and puts her number into it.

"I'll text you in a minute and then you'll have my number, ok" says Megan.

"Ok, well I'd better be going, it was lovely to meet you Megan"

"You too, please text me with details of this party as soon as you know them"

"I will, goodbye"

"Bye"

Paige then leaves the room and heads down to reception before heading out to her car and driving back to the warehouse.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days in the warehouse (or garage as they'd decided to call it) the Scorpion team were all riding high on the crest of the wave of having completed a case successfully, and saving loads of people.

"You know, there was a second there where I thought you wouldn't do it, but you did" said Paige to Walter.

"Yeah, well, I can't take all the credit, you guys did good too, I wouldn't have known about the guy if you hadn't seen him on the CCTV, so err, well done guys, another case completed"

"Hell to the yeah" said Happy.

"Are you excited at the prospect of money or at having finished a case?"

"Both, don't look at me like that, I need the money so I can get all the parts for the bike I'm working on "

"What are you gonna do with your money Paige?" asked Sylvester.

"I'm gonna use some if it so that Ralph can have the best birthday ever, but then I thought I might save the rest and buy a bigger apartment, my place is getting a little cramped right now, what about you Sylvester?"

"I might use a little to redecorate my room, get some new cleaning equipment, and maybe donate the rest to the local care home"

"That's a really sweet thing to do, well, I'd better go pick up Ralph, see you all in a little bit"

"See ya"

Paige then leaves the garage and drives to Ralph's school, picks him up and drives him back, and upon entering he goes straight over to Sylvester and finishes the chess game that they had started before school.

"Did you have a good day at school Ralph?" asks Toby.

"I solved a complicated math problem infront of the whole class"

"Go Ralph, good job buddy"

"And look what he did in art class" said Paige, holding up a painting Ralph had done, which was a complete replica of the solar system.

"Nice job Ralph"

"Thank you"

"C'mon mister, we're gonna go to Aunt Emily's for dinner"

"Paige, you have a sister!"

"Yeah, I've got 1 sister and 1 brother, Emily and Ryan"

"Are Libby and Logan gonna be there?"

"Of course, now go get your things together and we'll go"

A few minutes later Paige and Ralph said goodbye to everyone and left to go see Paige's sister, while everyone else went to their own corners and continued to work on their solo projects.

A few days later, Paige came into the warehouse, carrying a couple of bags, "Hey, Happy, is Walter upstairs?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to hide these party decorations for me, he cannot see them, ok"

"Ok, I'll put them in my room"

"Thank you"

"Hey, I forgot to ask, how'd it go with his sister?" asked Toby.

"It was good, she's really nice, and looking forward to getting out for a few hours"

When Happy had come back from putting the decorations away in her room, Paige gathered them all round and said "So this is the plan: Cabe's gonna get him away for a little while, to fix his Wi-Fi, then, when he's on his way back, Happy I'm gonna need you to call him and say that you need a part for your bike, then that will give us a little extra time to put up the decorations, set out the food table and for me to go and get his sister, everyone ok with that?"

"Yeah, fine by me"

"Cool, so I'm just gonna go and say hi to him before I go and pick up Ralph from the sitter"

"Shouldn't he be at school?"

"Yeah, he's not faking being sick again is he?"

"No, genuinely, he was sick during the night"

"Poor kid, wish him well from the rest of his cyclone"

"I will"

Paige then went upstairs to see Walter who was working on his laptop.

"Hey Walter, how are you?"

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Sylvester to email me some math problems to give to Ralph"

"Oh, I heard you say that he was sick during the night"

"Yeah, I think he has this stomach bug that's going round"

"Poor kid"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go pick him from the sitter, so err, you might not see me for a couple of days while I help him through it"

"Okay, see ya soon"

"Yeah, bye"

Paige then left the garage and went to pick Ralph up before going home.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks later on the day of Ralph and Walter's birthday Paige and her son were each holding a bag or two each of things for the party. They were hiding in the shadows just around the corner of the garage, waiting for the sign that Walter had left. After they had been there for just under 10 minutes, they heard someone get in a car and drive away in the opposite direction and a second after that they heard a bird call (the signal from Toby that the coast was clear) so they ran around the corner and into the building, where they saw Happy setting up the sound system.

"Hey guys"

"Hello Ralph, happy birthday" says Toby.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you"

"Where's Sylvester?"

"I'm right here" he answers, upon entering the main room after fetching the party decorations that were hidden in his room.

"Okay, so this is the plan: Toby, you and Sylvester put up the decorations, Happy you set up the sound system and then help them and Ralph, I've got a special job for you, can you take all the food out of this bags and set them nicely on that table over there?"

"Yes"

"Good boy"

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go get Megan and then I'll help, okay Ralph, behave while I'm gone ok, alright I'll be back in a little bit"

Twenty five minutes later Paige is waiting in the reception area of the care facility, waiting for Walter's sister so that they could go back to the garage. A few minutes later she is wheeled into the room by one of the care assistants.

"Hi Paige"

"Hey Megan, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"Wait, Megan, remember do not push yourself too hard"

"I know Lauren, thank you" replied Megan.

"Come on, we've not got long, we've only managed to get him out for a little while".

"Okay, and Lauren, depending on how tired I'm feeling, I'll either be back this afternoon or tomorrow morning"

"I know, just go have fun with your brother"

"See ya"

Thirty five minutes later Paige wheeled Megan into the garage where they saw that all the food was set out and the last of the decorations being put up. Megan was looking around at everything, amazed at all of the Green, White and Orange decorations.

"This place looks amazing"

"Yeah, we decided on this colour scheme after you told me about what you wanted me to get for Walter, anyway, Megan, meet the rest of Scorpion, this is Happy our mechanics expert, Toby our behaviourist, Sylvester the human calculator and this is my son, Ralph, guys this is Walter's sister Megan O'Brien".

"Hi, it's err nice to meet you" says Sylvester

"You too, do any of you know how long until Walter gets here?"

"About a half hour, I just got the call from Cabe, Walter left 2 minutes ago, to fetch a part for the bike I'm working on"

"Megan, we moved in the couch from my room, would you like to sit on there?"

"Sure"

Paige then wheeled Megan over to the couch and she lifted herself out of the wheelchair on onto it.

"Oh my god, I've just thought about how we can reveal to Walter that you're here" exclaims Paige.

"What?"

"You could put your legs up onto the couch and then all of us will stand in front of you, hiding his view of you and then I dunno I'll say something like, we've got a surprise for you Walter and then we'll part"

"That would be cool"

A few minutes later, the everyone is talking when Cabe walked in and Paige asked him if Walter had suspected anything.

"No, I don't think so"

"Agent Gallo, is that you?"

"Megan, what are you doing here?"

"Paige got in touch with me, I'm here as a surprise for Walter"

"Okay, well it's nice to err see you again"

"You too"

Fifteen minutes later they were all chatting when they heard Walter's car park up outside ad Paige whispered "Okay people, positions".

"He can't hear you"

"Just do it please"

A second after they have all stood infront of Megan to hide her from view Walter walks into the garage and everyone shouts "SURPRISE"

"What is all this?" asks Walter.

"Well, when these guys told me that you hadn't celebrated your birthday properly in years, I had to do something about it, besides, this party is for Ralph too".

"Yeah, not to say that we don't have a surprise or two for you either buddy"

"Speaking of which, there is someone here who would like to say hello"

They all part sides and Paige helps Megan to stand up, which is when the later looks Walter in the eye and says "Hi Walter"

"Megan!"

Walter then walks up to his sister, but before he has walked all the way, Megan tells him to stop just a little ways away from here, saying that "I can do this" and so she walks up to him and gives him a hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Paige tracked me down, all of this is thanks to her"

"Thank you Paige

"You're welcome, now come on let's party"

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Forty five minutes later, everyone was enjoying the party, chatting, dancing and eating, when Paige asked Happy to turn the music down and for everyone to gather round.

"It's present time, Walter, if you don't mind, we're gonna start with Ralph"

"No, go ahead"

"Alright Ralph, this one is from me, I love you"

Paige then passed Ralph a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper, which he tore off, he then opened the box and pulled out a telescope.

"I know you like looking at the stars, do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you mom"

"You're welcome, now open everything else, go on"

Ralph's other presents were as follows: a super fun guy action figure from Sylvester, a toy gun and a police badge from Cabe, an iPad from Toby, a kids toolbox from Happy and an assortment of new video games from Walter.

Then they all moved on to Walter, who received: a Newton's Cradle from Paige and Ralph, a poker set from Toby, a framed photo of some NASA blueprints from Cabe, A 1st edition copy of Alice in Wonderland from Happy (with a note reminding him to not go down the rabbit hole) and a book on advanced quantum mechanics from Sylvester.

Then it was Megan's turn to give him her gift, but before she did she asked him to open the card first, and when he had got it out of the envelope he smiled, because on the front cover were 4 pictures of the two of them together when they were younger. He then opened up the green box that she had placed on his lap. He opened it and let out a laugh, as he looked at a clock with a green, rim, white background and orange lettering, it also had a shamrock in the middle.

"I love it, thanks Megan"

"Actually, Paige bought it, I just gave her an idea of what I wanted"

"Can we leave all this sappy stuff and go back to the party now?" asked Toby.

"Yeah, sure, Happy, put the music back on please"

Happy then used a remote to turn the music system back on, and the first song on was C'est la vie by B*Witched, which caused Megan to shriek in delight.

"Oh my god, Walter, do you remember this song?"

"I remember that you used to dance to it all the time, whenever it was on the Radio you turn the volume up full blast and mom would shout at you to turn it down".

"Dance with me Walter"

"No, no, no, I don't dance"

"Not even for your sister, who you love and haven't seen in a while"

"Fine"

Walter then stands up off the couch, bows to Megan and offers her his hand, saying "Miss O'Brien, would you care to join me on the dance floor"

"Why Mr O'Brien, I would love to"

Walter then helps Megan up and the two of them dance together, but not too fast, so Megan didn't hurt herself and after a few moments, everyone joined them on the dance floor, everyone except Cabe, who just stayed on the sidelines.

A little while later Walter went to sit next to his sister, after she'd decided she needed a little rest.

"Hey Megan, you ok?"

"I'm fine, what about you, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, today's been fun"

"Good, I'm glad"

"You said it was Paige who arranged for you to be here today"

"Yeah, she got in contact with me and, really, no persuasion was required, I've been looking for an excuse to get out of that place for a long time"

Walter then laughed, but didn't say anything in response, he just looked over at Paige who was dancing with Ralph.

"You like her don't you?" questioned Megan

"I don't know what you mean"

"Don't play dumb with me Walter O'Brien, you couldn't if you tried, now answer the question"

"Yes, I mean, she's a lovely person, great to be around, and I suppose that she's quite aesthetically pleasing"

"Is that your way of saying you think she's pretty?"

"Can we please stop this line of conversation?"

" I like her"

"So do I"

"You should ask her out"

"You mean on a date!"

"Yes, nothing too fancy, a coffee, or maybe lunch, keep it simple"

"I do not need romantic advice from my sister"

"You so do, now can you go get me a sandwich please?"

"The things I do for you"

"Thank you Walter"

Walter then gets up out of his seat and walks over to the food table which Ralph had prepared earlier. Several hours later, when the party had finished, Cabe had already gone home, Ralph was asleep on the opposite end of the couch from where Megan was sat and everyone else was busy cleaning up.

"Poor guy's conked out" said Sylvester

"It's been a long day for him"

"I should probably take him home"

"Do you er, want me to come to, I mean, if you don't wanna wake him, I could carry him"

"Thank Walter, that would be a real help"

"Megan, are you gonna be ok here with these guys for a little while?" asked Walter.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Cool, Paige, do you wanna get any stuff that you're taking home with you, and then keep the door open for me?"

"Sure, hold on"

Paige then picked up her handbag, Walter picked up Ralph and she held open the garage door and the car door.

After a short journey in which Paige drove in her car and Walter followed behind in his, they arrived at Paige and Ralph's apartment. Walter then carried Ralph from the car and put him in his bed before Paige tucked him in and the two of them backed out slowly.

"Thanks for this Walter"

"You're welcome, hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you like to get a coffee sometime?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes"

"Sure, I'd love to, we could do it the hour or so on Monday before I pick Ralph up from school"

"That would be nice"

"So umm, unless we get a case tomorrow, I guess I'll see you Monday"

"Yeah, bye Paige"

"Goodbye Walter"

Walter then left the apartment and drove back to the garage, where he noticed that Megan had fallen asleep on the couch, so he fetched a blanket to cover her and then called the care facility to say that she wouldn't be returning until the next morning.

**End of Chapter **


End file.
